themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary Ellen Guiley
About Rosemary Ellen Guiley (July 8th 1950 - July 18th 2019) was an prolific American writer, researcher and speaker on topics relating to spirituality, the occult, the paranormal and metaphysics. She has written over than 70 books, including ten encyclopedias and her work has been translated into over 14 languages. Guiley was a consulting editor of FATE magazine and a regular guest on Coast to Coast AM. She was a certified hypnotist with the International Hypnosis Federation. She made many television appearances on various networks, including A&E, The History Channel and The Discovery Channel. In addition to her research, writing, lecturing and media appearance, she published the online newsletter entitled Strange Dimensions. ''She also ran her own publishing and productions company; ''Visionary Living, Inc. In her Amazon books Bio she said: "I cover the entire spectrum of the paranormal, for everything fits together ... My work is part of my spiritual journey; probing into the unknown, the other side, and other dimensions is my search for truth." "I am frequently out on the road, and I have had plenty of first-hand experiences of many of the things I document in my books. We live on an 'Inter-dimensional Earth' that is increasingly revealing itself as our consciousness expands. My work is devoted to the how and why we have other-reality experiences, and to helping people understand their experiences and integrate the value of them into life." Mothman (& West Virginia) Rosemary Ellen Guiley knew Mothman Prophecies author John Keel. He considered her to be one of his favorite people. In 2004, Rosemary began attending Point Pleasant WV's Mothman Festival. She spoke as a guest speaker at least a dozen times over the years. She did presentations on a variety of subjects related to Mothman and the paranormal and sold her books as a vendor. In 2012, she released a book titled "Monsters of West Virginia: Mysterious Creatures in the Mountain State" which featured content on Mothman as well as other legendary beings from WV folklore. She also did another West Virginia themed book in 2014 called "The Big Book of West Virginia Ghost Stories." Mothman Festival Speaking Appearances (2005-2017): * (Sept 2005) 4th Mothman Festival 2005 * (Sat,9/15/07: 3PM) 6th Mothman Festival 2007 (Topic: Mothman Throughout History) * (Sat,9/20/08: 3PM) 7th Mothman Festival 2008 * (Sept 2009) 8th Mothman Festival 2009 (Topic: Vampires) * (Sat,9/18/10: 2PM) 9th Mothman Festival 2010 * (Sat,9/17/11: 3PM) 10th Mothman Festival 2011 * (Sat,9/15/11: 2PM) 11th Mothman Festival 2012 (Topic: Famous Monster of WV) * (Sat,9/21/13: 2PM) 12th Mothman Festival 2013 (Topic: Haunted West Virginia) * (Sat,9/20/14: 2PM) 13th Mothman Festival 2014 * (Sat,9/19/15, 2PM) 14th Mothman Festival 2015 * (Sat,9/17/16, 1PM) 15th Mothman Festival 2016 (Topic: Who Is Mothman?) * (Sat,9/16/17, 2PM) 16th Mothman Festival 2017 (Topic: The 2017 Chicago Flying Humanoid Wave) Works: In her work, Rosemary focused on subjects such as angels, dream interruption, intuitive psychic ability, spirit communication, meditation and prayer. She undertook field investigations of ghosts, UFOs, aliens, ultraterrestrials, Shadow People, Bigfoot, mysterious creatures, Djinn, demons, angels, fairies and more. Her lengthy bibliography of over 70 books spans decades of research and her influence can be observed throughout paranormal or folkloric literature and media. 1980's: * (Non-Paranormal Book) Love Lines: A Romance Reader's Guide (1983, Facts on File) * The Encyclopedia of Witches, Witchcraft & Wicca. (1989, Facts On File / 1999, Facts On File "The Encyclopedia of Witches and Witchcraft" / 2008, Infobase Publishing) * Tales of Reincarnation (1989, Pocket Books) 1990's: * Harper's Encyclopedia of Mystical & Paranormal Experience (1991, Harper San Francisco / 1994, Castle Books / 2001 Gramercy Books "Encyclopedia of the Strange, Mystical & Unexplained") * Vampires Among Us (1991, Pocket Books / 2011, Revised Edition E-book) * Moonscapes: A Celebration of Lunar Astronomy, Magic, Legend and Lore (1991, Prentice Hall Press) * The Mystical Tarot (1991, Signet Books) * The Encyclopedia of Ghosts and Spirits (1992 Facts On File / 2007, Facts On File) (Foreword by Troy Taylor) * The Encyclopedia of Dreams: Symbols and Interpretations (1993, Crossroad Publishing Company / 1995, Berkley Pub Group) * The Complete Vampire Companion (1994 Macmillan Publishers) (With J.B. Macabre) * Angels of Mercy (1994, Pocket Books) * Atlas of the Mysterious in North America (1995, Facts On File) * (Non-Paranormal Book) Career Opportunities for Writers (1995, Facts On File) * The Angels Tarot (1995, HarperSanFrancisco) (With Robert M. Place) * The Alchemical Tarot (1995, Thorsons) (With Robert M. Place) * The Miracle of Prayer: True Stories of Blessed Healings (1995, Pocket Books) * The Encyclopedia of Angels (1996, Facts On File / 2004, Facts on File) (Foreword by Lisa J. Schwebel) * Blessings: Prayers for the Home and Family (1996, Pocket Books / 1998, Simon & Schuster) * Prayer Works: True Stories of Answered Prayer (1998, Unity School of Christianity) * Dreamwork For The Soul: A Spiritual Guide to Dream Interpretation (1998, Berkley Books) * Wellness: Prayers for Comfort and Healing (1998, Simon & Schuster) * I Bring You Glad Tidings (1999, Simon & Schuster / 2010, Simon & Schuster) * An Angel in Your Pocket (1999, Thorsons) * Prayer Works: True Stories of Answered Prayer (1999, Unity School of Christianity) 2000's: * Encyclopedia of the Strange, Mystical & Unexplained (2001, Gramercy Books) * Dreamspeak: How To Understand the Messages in Your Dreams (2001, Berkley Books) * The Encyclopedia of Saints (2001, Infobase Publishing) * A Miracle in Your Pocket (2001, Thorsons) * The Quotable Saint (2001, Facts on File / 2002, Infobase Publishing) * Breakthrough Intuition: How to Achieve a Life of Abundance by Listening to the Voice Within (2001, Berkley Trade / 2002, Penguin Group USA) * Heart and Soul: A Spiritual Course for Meeting (2002, Berkley Trade) * Ask the Angels: Bring Angelic Wisdom into Your Life (2003, Element Books / 2009, HarperCollins) * The Encyclopedia of Vampires, Werewolves & Other Monsters (2004, Infobase Publishing / 2011, Facts On File "The Encyclopedia of Vampires & Werewolves") * The Dreamer's Way: Using Proactive Dreaming To Heal And Transform Your Life (2004, Berkley Books) * Fairy Magic: All about fairies and how to bring their magic into your life (2004, Thorsons Element) * The Tao of Dreaming (2005, Berkley Books) (With Sheryl Martin) * Angel Magic For Love and Romance (2005, Galde Press) * The Encyclopedia of Magic and Alchemy (2006, Infobase Publishing) * Vampires (2008, Infobase Publishing) * Ghosts and Haunted Places (2008, Infobase Publishing) * Witches and Wiccans (2008, Infobase Publishing) * Mysteries, Legends and Unexplained Phenomena: Ghosts and Haunted Places (2008, Chelsea House Publishing) * Mysteries, Legends and Unexplained Phenomena: UFOs and Aliens (2008, Chelsea House Publishing) * Mysteries, Legends and Unexplained Phenomena: Witches and Wicca (2009, Chelsea House Publishing) * Mysteries, Legends and Unexplained Phenomena: Fairies (2009, Chelsea House Publishing) * Mysteries, Legends and Unexplained Phenomena: Vampires (2009, Chelsea House Publishing) * Mysteries, Legends & Unexplained Phenomena: Spirit Communications (2009, Chelsea House Publishing) * Mysteries, Legends and Unexplained Phenomena: Dreams and Astral Travel (2009, Chelsea House Publishing) * The Encyclopedia of Demons and Demonology (2009, Infobase Publishing) (Foreword by John Zaffis) * Dreams and Astral Travel (2009, Infobase Publishing) * Ghosthunting Pennsylvania (2009, Clerisy Press) * Spirit Communications (2009, Infobase Publishing) * Fairies (2009, Infobase Publishing) 2010's: * Haunted Salem: Strange Phenomena in the Witch City (2011, Stackpole Books) * Talking to the Dead (2011, Tor Books) (With George Noory) * Develop Your Miracle Mind Consciousness (2011, Visionary Living) * The Vengeful Djinn: Unveiling the Hidden Agendas of Genies (2011, Llewellyn Worldwide) (With Philip Imbrogno) * Ouija Gone Wild: Shocking True Stories (2012, Visionary Living) (With Rick Fisher) * Monsters of West Virginia: Mysterious Creatures in the Mountain State (2012, Stackpole Books) * The Djinn Connection: The Hidden Links Between Djinn, Shadow People, ETs, Nephilim, Archons, Reptilians and Other Entities (2013, Visionary Living) * Pocket Dream Guide and Dictionary (2013, Visionary Living) * The Big Book of West Virginia Ghost Stories (2014, Stackpole Books) * Haunted by the Things You Love (2014, Visionary Living) (With John Zaffis) * The Art of Black Mirror Scrying (2014, Visionary Living) * Dreamwork For Visionary Living (2014, Visionary Living) * Dream Messages from the Afterlife: Visits from the Dead (2014, Visionary Living) * Soul Journey: Past Lives & Reincarnation (2014, Visionary Living) * Guide to Psychic Power (2015, Visionary Living) * Calling Upon Angels: How Angels Help Us In Daily Life (2015, Visionary Living) * The Visionary Tarot: A Universal Guide (2016, Visionary Living) * Ghost Hunting Pennsylvania (2016, Visionary Living) * Guide to the Dark Side of Paranormal (2016, Visionary Living) * (Rosemary Contributed Chapter 4) Wood Knocks: Vol. 2 (2017, Leprechaun Press) * (Compiled & Edited by Rosemary) FATE Presents: Werewolves and Dogmen (2017, Visionary Living) * The Road to Strange: Travel Tales of the Paranormal and Beyond (2017, Visionary Living) * The Road to Strange: UFOs, Aliens and High Strangeness (2018, Visionary Living) * Guide to Psychic Protection (2018, Visionary Living) * Haunted Hills and Hollows: What Lurks in Greene County, PA (2018, Visionary Living) (With Kevin Paul) * (Compiled & Edited by Rosemary) FATE Presents: Contact with the Dead (2018, Visionary Living) * (Compiled & Edited by Rosemary) FATE Presents: Mysteries of the Afterlife (2018, Visionary Living) * (Compiled & Edited by Rosemary) FATE Presents: UFOs and the ET Presence (2018, Visionary Living) * (Rosemary Contributed Material, Pg 68-70) West Virginia Bigfoot by Dave Spinks (2018, Leprechaun Press) * (Non-Paranormal Fiction compiled/edited by Rosemary) True Love: Finders Keepers (2019, Visionary Living) * (Compiled & Edited by Rosemary) FATE Presents: Slips in Time and Space (2019, Visionary Living) * (Compiled & Edited by Rosemary) FATE Presents: Planet Bigfoot (2019, Visionary Living) * (2 Page Forward By Rosemary) Real WV Hauntings: Volume 1 by Dave Spinks (2019, Leprechaun Press) * (Forward by Rosemary) John A. Keel: The Man, The Myths and the Ongoing Mysteries By Brent Raynes (2019, Independent) TV Shows and Documentaries: * Children of the Grave (2008) (writer) (The Sci-Fi Channel) * The Lost Tapes (Seasons 2 & 3) (Animal Planet) * The Haunted (Animal Planet) * Angels: Good or Evil (History Channel) * Witchcraft in Salem, Mysterious Journeys (The Travel Channel) * The Secret Life of Vampires (A&E) * Dreams and Food (The Discovery Health Channel) * Divine Magic: The World of the Supernatural: The Restless Dead (Time-Life Films) * Divine Magic: The World of the Supernatural: Dreams of Gold (Time-Life Films) * The Quest: Lunar Mysteries (Discovery Channel) * Adventures Beyond: America's Most Haunted (Bob Schott Productions) * The Science and Power of Prayer (Hartley Film Foundation) * The Possessed (2009) References/Sources: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosemary_Ellen_Guiley (Bio + List of works) http://www.johnkeel.com/?p=867 (John Keel) https://www.amazon.com/Rosemary-Ellen-Guiley/e/B001IU2PPY (Bio + List of works) Category:History